Daddy
by Purple Fuzzi Wumps
Summary: Christmas One-shot. Harry's first Christmas as a father. Cute, drabbly.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, James Potter II, or Ginny Weasley-Potter. Also, I don't own Christmas or snow. Just thought you should know. Written in honor of the fact that I just had my first white Christmas ever. It was really cold.**

_Daddy_

**Part 2 of the Thirteen Days of Christmas**

**"On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me: two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."**

**Song: The Twelve Days of Christmas**

**"On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me: two turtle necks and a beer."**

**Song: Bob and Doug MacKenzie's Twelve Days of Christmas**

Snow fell softly. There's that absolute silence to snow that people never really realize. When snow is falling, all noise is muffled. The happy screams of children seem to melt away as the small water crystals fly about, landing one atop the other to cover the ground with layers upon layers of the fluffy white stuff. A step creates a quiet squeak of a crunch which is quickly absorbed in the seasonal silence. Not even the person before you may hear the sound in the muffled quiet.

A small squeal of joy broke the concentration Harry held on the frozen precipitation. He smiled, tighten his grip on the small creature which he held to his chest. A wind whipped about, pinking the nose of the bundled infant as a few snow flakes fell on his face. The man merely wiped the wet from James' cheeks, wiping the spots dry quickly to keep the winds from nipping the wet patches of the infant's flesh.

He turned about slowly, making sure his scarf wasn't in the way of his child's face, and trekked through the snow the twenty feet back to his home, where smoke rose from the chimney. The snow squeaked low with each foot fall, and cold seeped into his boots. He shuddered as his socks were soaked. A water-proofing charm could last only so long he supposed.

The door was opened hurriedly as Harry rushed in, handing his on to his wife as he danced about, trying to get the sodden boots and socks from his feet. Ginny just laughed, holding the child in her arms as he giggled at his father. She could tell the boy would have the Marauder spirit, perhaps the Prewett pranking ideas to go with it for that matter. He would be the same as everyone had always said James Potter had been. Perhaps he would have his own Lily, who he would fall so deeply in love with that he should be silly about it... She hoped he would.

It was now seven in the morning, on Christmas day. The snow was deep of course, and wet. The Potter household had been bustling for an hour now, creating a breakfast feast now eaten, then the men-folk going out on their jaunt into the snow to admire silence and the blanketing white. Ginny couldn't understand why her husband would take James, not yet even three months old (at least with Teddy there hadn't been snow adventures before he was old enough to wear pants!), outside in the snow, but with as many warming charms as Harry had put on the boy, she decided it didn't matter. So long as they didn't freeze.

They migrated now to the tree, where mountains of presents awaited James and his "cousin" Teddy. Harry was bound to spoil the children rotten. They opened the gifts for James one by one, as James couldn't do it himself, switching between a gift for James and one for Teddy, and sorted everything. There were toys to have in the living room, the playpen, his crib, outside toys, both toys, a new baby-towel, blankets and snow pants, anything and everything that had struck Harry's fancy to buy his son was there. The same for Teddy, only they were things for five year old boys, a toy broom, video games, beginners books, and several other things of the sort. Ginny supposed there were advantages to being rich; Harry couldn't accidentally spend all of their money on gifts for their children.

"I think you're having more fun than they are," Ginny laughed, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek as she whisked the bath toys into the bin in the bathroom with her wand. "But, then, James is barely cognizant, isn't he? And Teddy is just as calm as Remus always was." The baby in question was snuggled tight in his playpen with a new green blanket and the stuffed stag he'd had since his birth in October. Teddy had conked out on the couch, curled around his new stuffed wolf, with a large blue blanket over his shoulders. A tuft of green hair was visible beneath his Santa hat.

"Of course they had fun too," Harry pouted as he tossed the child-sized quaffle in the air and caught it. "They got all tuckered out, didn't they?"

"Only because you got James excited," was Ginny's reply before she snatched away the quaffle from her husband and banished it to a toy bin. "And when James gets riled up Teddy gets riled up. Then they both end up exhausted. How are we supposed to get them ready to go to Mum and Dad's now?"

"A right sight easier I should think, since James won't be squirming when we get him into his reindeer suit," his eyes flickered merrily as Harry produced from a bag by the couch a small brown costume with hooves and antlers. Ginny groaned, exasperated. He hadn't been this childish when they were in school! But, then, he'd always had a Dark Lord hanging over him in school. Now he could be a normal Dad. Ginny smiled at the effort.

He made a good Daddy.

Author's Note: Okay, so I was going to post this on Christmas, but I was internet-less. Hope you had a good Christmas (for those who celebrate)! Happy Winter!


End file.
